CJ: MTMB --ARC-- (Missing)
Chuck Jason: (Mario) the Music Box --ARC--''' is the Season 1 and the first episode and uploaded by Chuck Jason. This episode was uploaded 2019-1-29 Synopsis With Mario lost control of his body... and ran back the mansion...will Mario somehow get out the mansion safely? Plot The episode starts with Chuck Jason play the intro movie of the game, which is "'''Immortal" by Marina and the diamonds. Chuck then press recap of (Mario) the Music box first game. think it's not a good idea to bring Luigi together.]] After recapping, the game starts with before Mario went to the mansion first time. while Mario & Luigi talking, Luigi says "Do you want me to come with you?" Mario disagrees. Mario also told princess peach she can't too. Luigi then says "That was the last time I saw Mario's smile. The time our normal days ended." The game then shows after Mario stab Luigi in the missing ending. Luigi was gonna gave up and accept the fate. But Luigi stands back up and says "M-Mario, I'm coming. I will save you no matter what." have a flashback of Luigi telling Mario that don't give up.]] After that, it shows Mario is back to the mansion and it the same area where Riba wakes Mario up the second time. Mario felt sad that Alice made Mario kill his own brother Luigi, and called Alice to "'''Monster" Mario than want to get it over with the nightmare. Alice than ask Mario that "Will you submit yourself to me?" Mario then had a flashback of Luigi telling Mario that "Hey bro! Don't give up! The Mario I know wouldn't give up this easily." Mario than choose to not gonna give up. Chuck than press the "Destiny Map" and then try to exit the door but Alice stopped Mario leaving, then Chuck moved Mario to an unknown room where Mario met princess peach, but Alice possessing Mario again, then a choice which will effect Chuck ending, Chuck than choose to "Don't kill her" leading to sane route two ending. princess peach then gave Mario basement key. Then both Mario & peach went to the basement. At the basement, there was a locked door. Mario then tries to knob it. But while knob. a familiar person "Luigi" came. an unknown Luigi said "Please... come back. ---- Don't leave me to die." '''Mario then unlocked the door and block the Iron door. unknown Luigi said, "Mario.. please.." But even though a blocking door is now not a problem... But the princess peach is missing. Chuck then moved Mario to the nearby door and collect red medallion, after collecting it... The door then is a lock. The air also getting thick. Mario then began sleepy, the room then became dark. with an unknown person keep stabbing Mario. it most likely Riba due to on insane route, After Mario broke the locked door. Mario then killed the guy who's outside and the person is Riba. Chuck also got the first death in this game. having a talk with unknown girl.]] After learning that room is a dead room, Chuck then goes export the area. Chuck then find a memory fragment #1. it shows ???2 with an unknown girl that why ???2 treats with the unknown girl so well compared to everyone else. ???2 responds that " You don't deserve to be treated like trash, you deserve better.' " The girl then ask ???2 that "'Are you not human?" ???2 only says "'''No, I am actually a..." The flashback then end. saw "08660" but with blood on it.]] Mario then entered a room which is in (Mario) The Music box the opposite side room. Then Mario checks on the mirror, but there was no reflection. only says "08660" with red blood on it.